narutostrategyfandomcom-20200214-history
Uchiha clan
The was once considered to be one of the most powerful clans in Konohagakure, now almost extinct from the events of the Uchiha Clan Massacre, with only two known living members remaining, both being missing-nins. The Uchiha were infamous for their especially strong and natural aptitude for anything combat-related, highly powerful chakra, and their proficiency in fire jutsu, having created several and using them more skillfully than any other. Their signature jutsu was the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Clan members are not recognized as adults by the rest of the clan until they can successfully use this. The Uchiha clan were also most famous for their powerful Sharingan, a Kekkei Genkai which gives them the ability to see the "colors" of chakra and copy their opponent's skills, among other benefits like: enhanced visual perception, the ability to read Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu. They are most respected and feared for implementing hypnosis (Eye Genjutsus), which can trap a person inside an illusion through direct eye contact. Only a select handful of clan members were capable of accessing this power. Uchiha is another way of pronouncing "uchiwa," a paper fan, which is incidentally the Uchiha clan symbol. Uchiwa can be used to fan flames, making the flame hotter — referring to the fact that the Uchiha is a clan of fire-jutsu users. It is said that one of the ancestors of the Uchiha clan founded the Konoha Military Police, and the organization itself largely consisted of members of the Uchiha clan until recently. However, based on Madara's story, the Second Hokage founded the organization as a sign of trust, but was really a method of keeping the Uchiha in check and out of Konoha's governing affairs. Currently, there are only two known surviving members of the clan: Sasuke Uchiha and Akatsuki mastermind Tobi, who is the clan founder himself, Madara Uchiha. After obtaining the Mangekyo Sharingan by killing his best friend Shisui Uchiha, Itachi proceeded to slaughter the rest of the clan. Of his family, Itachi only spared Sasuke, claiming to feel that he was not worth killing. However, this was merely a facade, as the real reason to this is because Itachi cared for his brother too much. Madara Uchiha later states that all Itachi has done was to protect Sasuke. Although all the details have not been revealed, he explains that the Uchiha Clan was beginning to get rebellious and was planning a coup d'etat against Konoha. This suspicion was supported by the fact that Uchiha members, particularly those that have the Sharingan, can control the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. To assure such suspicions, the Third Hokage and the elders decided to station a spy among them. The spy was Itachi. By doing this, the Third was able to keep tabs on the clan and when things were soon getting out of hand, Itachi sought help from Madara in assisting him in slaying the rest of his clan members. Sasuke was the only one spared from the massacre. Itachi has told Sasuke that the Uchiha clan's Sharingan has some special and seemingly dark, ultimate purpose. When Itachi died from his illness, only two members of the clan remain. Clan Members Pre-Konoha * Izuna Uchiha, (Deceased, believed to be killed by Madara, was told that he sacrificed himself to give his Sharingan eyes to Madara) * Hikaku Uchiha (Presumed deceased) Pre-Massacre * Fugaku Uchiha (Deceased, Uchiha Clan Massacre victim) * Inabi Uchiha (Deceased, Uchiha Clan Massacre victim) * Mikoto Uchiha (Deceased, Uchiha Clan Massacre victim) * Obito Uchiha (Deceased, Third Ninja War casualty) * Setsuna Uchiha (Presumed deceased) * Shisui Uchiha (Deceased, drowned by Itachi) * Tekka Uchiha (Deceased, Uchiha Clan Massacre victim) * Teyaki Uchiha (Deceased, Uchiha Clan Massacre victim) * Uruchi Uchiha (Deceased, Uchiha Clan Massacre victim) * Yakumi Uchiha (Presumed deceased, likely Uchiha Clan Massacre victim) * Yashiro Uchiha (Deceased, Uchiha Clan Massacre victim) Post-Massacre * Itachi Uchiha (Deceased, succumbed to illness) * Madara Uchiha * Kion Uchiha Trivia *All Uchiha clan members that are known to have survived the Uchiha Clan Massacre have awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan **All of them that are still alive are also missing-nins. *The current survivor of the clan desired the destruction of Konohagakure village. *Itachi Uchiha was one of the Uchiha who loved Konoha, however, he put Sasuke's life above the village. Category:Ninja clans